Kagura
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Kagura (神楽) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. Background She is an Amanto from the Yato Tribe. During her childhood Kagura lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her father, mother and older brother. At one point in her life her older brother Kamui attempted to kill their father Umibouzu, however he failed and only managed to cut off his father's arm. This caused Umibouzu to go berserk and he nearly killed Kamui but was stopped by Kagura. Soon after that, Kamui left the family. In fear that he might harm her unintentionally just like Kamui, Umibozu left to avoid further destroying his family . While at home, Kagura is left with taking care of her sick mother and she would wait for Umibouzu to come back from his alien hunting work. Kagura calls her mother 'Mummy' and she remember her as a beautiful woman. Her mother died of illness when Kagura was very young. Knowing her brother and father weren't around, She travelled to Earth to start a new life. Kagura has a number of pets named 'Sadaharu No.X' before the current Inugami Sadaharu came along. Previous pets all died because of her own inability to control her massive strength and killing the pets inadvertently. 'Sadaharu No. 28' was the latest deceased addition in the form of a dung beetle. 'Sadaharu No.1' was a rabbit. Appearance Kagura has vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She typically wears a red ''cheongsam'' with yellow piping. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. When outside, she's usually seen carrying a purple umbrella around, which works as protection from the sun. Throughout the series, she grows a bit. * Grows throughout the series, being initially 155 cm but then later on closer to Shinpachi's height. ** In the timeskip arc, when she is 16, she was taller than him, at 170 cm of height. Throughout the series she is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Personality Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was manipulated by a gang on the pretense that she was justly protecting them. She refuses to accept her legacy as a yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly use violence to solve her problems which Hasegawa Taizou labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often gets into quarrel with Shinpachi and Okita and she always hits them mercilessly. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if its to strangers. She would often swallow everything Gintoki says and regurgitates them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. She acts very "unlady like" in terms of the ways she speaks and in certain things she does such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she cares (such as beating up Shinpachi), she loves the Yorozuya and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She has strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime, for example she wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. Has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She even adds oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. Strength & Abilities Due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken", when her friends are in serious danger.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 219, p. 8. Her innate Yato killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Shinpachi a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up in Yoshiwara Blaze arc in her battle with Abuto when he hurt Shinpachi who came to assist Kagura. In the Benizakura arc, she has shown amazing healing abilities after Kijima Matako shot her. Kagura was able catch the bullets with her hands and mouth. She also carries an umbrella around, as protection for the sun, since the Yato species are averse to sunlight. The umbrella also acts as a weapon that can fire bullets like a machine-gun. Even without her umbrella, Kagura is an incredible close range fighter. In the Bentendo Owee chapter, her fighting ability enabled her to be the first to defeat the final boss/Maou. Relationships Family * Umibouzu: Her biological father. She feels embarrassed in his presence because of his baldness. She would call Umibouzu as 'Papi' and after his hair is all gone, calls him Hage (literally meaning bald-head). Kagura's dream is to travel with him to become the best female alien hunter. * Kamui: Her biological older brother. She calls her brother 'Ni-chan' (a.k.a. older brother). She hates him for leaving their mother bedridden but actually she cares for him very much. Umibouzu highlighted that Kagura, in spite saying she hates Kamui, greatly wanted to save him from his destructiveness, in Episode 146. Friend & Allies * Sakata Gintoki: Their relationship seems to be more like that of a "father-daughter kind" even though she greatly admires the man she calls "Gin-chan" and has picked up several of Gintoki's habits such as picking her nose. She wanted to wean Gintoki off strawberry milk in Episode 58. They do many different gags together and are usually partners in crime. * Shimura Shinpachi: Shinpachi is like a brother to Kagura, although Kagura often not polite or even bullying him. However in Yoshiwara Arc, when Kagura's true instinct awakened, Shinpachi's voice reaching her true mind. * Sadaharu: This Sadaharu is actually the 27th Sadaharu of pets she ever had. Since her another 27 (there's Sadaharu 28, 'killed' by Sougo) has been dead, she badly treasures Sadaharu #27. She also likes Sadaharu, the Yorozuya pet and mascot, and while Gintoki and Shinpachi always seem to have a hard time controlling him, she does it with ease, something that may have to do with her gargantuan strength. * Shimura Tae: If Shipachi is like a brother, then Otae is like a big sister for her. Kagura respects (and scares) Otae as she calls Otae "Anego" (big sister). * Okita Sougo: She regards Sougo as a rival after their unfinished rock-paper-scissors duel during a sakura-blossom party. She usually calls him "Super Sadist". They always tend to fight and argue whenever they have a chance. * Hasegawa Taizou: Kagura was the one named Hasegawa as MADAO. * Katsura Kotarou: She also gets along well with Katsura, as he often calls her 'Leader'. Enemies *'Kijima Matako': Story She travelled to Earth with no money and no job would hire a little girl. Kagura helped some local gangs while she she only knows fighting. The gang provided food and shelter and manipulated her in order to gain more turf and name. Kagura gotten tired of violence, decided to ran away. She first encountered Gintoki when Gintoki thought he ran over Kagura with his scooter. While Gintoki appeared not interested in helping Kagura escape, Shinpachi tried to help Kagura but thery both ended up captured. Gintoki managed to save both of them, Kagura was so impressed that she wanted to learn more about Samurai and Bushido from Gintoki and she intends to stay at Yorozuya forever. She is staying at Gintoki's place at the moment, she sleeps in the cabinet shelf above Sadaharu in the Yorozuya office. Harusame Arc Yorozuya gets their first job to find Kimiko 公子 at a night club but she alongside with Shinpachi were capture by the Harusame. She and Shinpachi was later saved by Gintoki and Katsura. Gengai Arc Rengokukan Arc Memory Loss Arc Umibozu Arc Go-Ninja Arc Inugami Arc Infant Strife Arc Train Samurai Arc Benizakura Arc Mother Arc Yagyu Arc Hardboiled Detective Arc Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Hasegawa Prosecution Arc Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Ryugujo Arc Guardian Dog Arc Monkey Hunter Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Kintaro Arc Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Otsu Arc Tama Quest Arc Red Spider Arc Character Poll Arc Rokkaku Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Diviner Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Glasses Arc Timeskip Arc Scandal Arc Vacation Arc Renho Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc She and Shinpachi were among many who got hypnotized under Sakata Kintoki's hypnosis wave. Their memories were alter so that they believed Kintoki was the true leader of Yorozuya from the very beginning of the anime. They couldn't recognize Gintoki anymore. Trivia * Kagura most likely based on "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter 竹取物語": Kaguya Hime. * When posing as a male host, she takes the name "Gura" * Kagura doesn't wear or carry an umbrella in the first 2 episodes of the anime. * Always adds ''-aru'' in her sentences, something which is believed to be a "Chinese Accent" and speaks in Chinese accent. * She is the first Shonen Jump heroine to vomit. * Based from episode 111, Kagura could do sewing, but managed to sting herself a few times with needle, suggested by bandages on her hands. Quotes *''(To Sadaharu)'' "Sorry, Sadaharu. The umbrella is a little small. But bear with it." References __INDEX__ Category:Amanto Category:Female Characters Category:Editing needed